The invention pertains to hose end fittings for flexible hose wherein fluid flow through the fitting automatically terminates upon predetermined tension or shear forces applied to the fitting.
Crashworthy valved fittings are employed in installations wherein it is desired that fluid flow be immediately terminated within conduits damaged by exterior forces. Such crashworthy or frangible fittings are often employed in aircraft fuel lines wherein the fire hazard attendant with aircraft crashes can be significantly reduced if fuel line flow can be terminated upon separation of the fuel tank components from the aircraft. Such valves capable of automatically terminating fluid flow during crashes and collisions may also be used in automotive and marine installation, and would also be of value in conduit systems subject to possible earthquake damage.
Crashworthy fittings and couplings are known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,542,047; 3,719,194; 3,797,510 and 3,913,603. However, such known fittings and couplings are expensive due to the complexity of their construction, difficult to assemble, and bulky in size, and are not readily usable with small diameter conduits. Further, such known crashworthy devices usually employ a pair of valves mutually operable through common actuating means adding to the complexity, cost and bulk of the couplings.